The Not So Ordinary Gryffindor Girl
by AmericanEagleGirl17
Summary: Ariel Potter thought that she was just a normal Gryffindor 4th year- apart from being Harry Potter's sister, of course. Until she learns that she's the potions master's biological daughter... everything begins to change.Severus/Lily paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my 1st Harry Potter story. I was thinking of writing this for awhile now, it seemed to turn out ok. Sorry if I made major mistakes, I'm French. I hope you enjoy, and no nasty reviews, please!**

**The Not-So Ordinary Gryffindor Girl**

On a dark, and chilly night, a young man of 21 was walking down a residential street, carrying a buddle of blankets in his arms.

He scanned the houses, looking for number 34. Once he found the small, red-bricked house, he opened the front gate, and let himself through. He nervously went up to the door, and softly knocked.

He heard footsteps, and the door opened to reveal another man the exact same age, with messy dark hair and wire rimmed glasses. He was holding a sleeping two-year old baby boy in his arms. The man frowned, seeing his arch enemy on his doorstep.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" the man asked, full of hatred.

"Hello, Potter. May I come in?" Snape asked, with the same amount of bitterness in her voice.

James Potter hesitated, but let him in. He led Snape into the living room, where Snape observed the mess before him. Baby toys covered the floor, and it was all very untidy.

"Don't clean up after your son, Potter?" Snape sneered, but James ignored that comment.

He laid his son down in his playpen, and sat down on the couch.

"Why are you here, Snape?" James asked, looking tired.

Snape sighed. "I was wondering if you could look after her."

James looked from the bundle of shabby blankets, back to Snape's dark, and cold eyes. "I'm not so sure about that. I know she's Lily's, but I can't. I just can't."

Snape frowned. "I know your reasons, Potter. It's because she's mine, isn't it? But Lily chose you, Potter. She came back to marry you. We were only together for a night-,"

"And look what came out of it!" exclaimed James, furiously.

He sighed. "Snape, I have enough on my plate. I have to protect him- I mean, if You-Know-Who comes back… he'll try to finish what he started…,"

Snape frowned. "I know you have to protect Harry, but she might be in the same amount of danger as him… since I left the Death Eaters, they may want to use her as a target… please take her, it's what Lily would have wanted."

James though for a moment, and stood up. "You know what? Fine. I'll take her back, because I can't imagine what she'd turn out like, being raised by you. I was practically her father before… it happened," he said, cringing at the end.

He tried to push the image of finding his wife dead out of his mind, as Snape placed the baby in his arms.

He looked into the bundle of blankets, and the baby's nearly-black eyes opened. A smile formed on her face, seeing James.

"Hello Ariel, I've missed you sweetheart," he said, and looked back up to Snape.

"On one condition. You don't try to come back into her life. You stay away from her, at all costs. Because she is going to grow up thinking that I'm her father. Do you accept that?"

Snape, unsure, though for a moment. This isn't what he wanted, but he expected this from James. James wanted revenge from the day Lily cheated on him with Snape. Even though she deeply regretted it, and James forgave her, James would never forgive him, as he was the father of his wife's second baby. And he never would.

Even though Snape didn't want to give James the satisfaction, he reluctantly nodded his head.

After a moment of awkward silence, James put Ariel back into Snape's arms.

"I'll give you two a moment alone," he said, as he picked up Harry and carried him upstairs.

Snape looked down at his seven-month old daughter, almost in a daze.

"Ariel, this isn't goodbye. I'll see you again someday, as I just got hired at a school you'll be attending when you're older," he said, stroking Ariel's black hair she received from him. He stared at her, memorizing her face, as it would be a long time till they meet again. Her eyes begun to close, and James returned.

"Are you ready?" he asked, breaking the moment.

Without looking up, Snape nodded, and gently gave Ariel back to him.

"Bye, sweetie. I love you," he whispered, and headed to the door.

He looked back for a moment, jealously looking at James rocking his only child. He sighed again, and headed out the door.

Back into the cold, and chilly night.

* * *

><p><em>13 years, and 7 months later<em>

Ariel Lillian Potter woke up that morning, thinking it would be an ordinary day.

A day like any other, of doing schoolwork, hanging out with the Weasleys after class, and listening to her brother's moanings about Professor Umbridge. But, it would turn out to be, very unordinary.

She headed down to breakfast with the other fourth years in Gryffindor, and sat down with her brother and his friends in the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione," she said, helping herself to toast and jam.

They all nodded in return, and she turned to look at her best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked, totally forgetting her schedule, as usual.

Ginny smiled. "Well, we have History of Magic, Divination, then Double Potions."

Ariel groaned.

She forgot that Friday was the most horrible day of the week. History of Magic is always a bore, Divination is always a snore, (since Professor Trelawney always predicts Harry's death, even though they aren't in the same class) and Potions was always a chore.

Potions is with the most greasy, conniving , and greedy man Ariel will probably ever meet. Professor Snape definitely is Ariel's least favourite teacher, even over Umbridge. It seems to be his goal in life to make Ariel's and Harry's lives as horrible as they can be. In her first year, he gave her a month's worth of detentions for trying to stop Draco Malfoy from attacking Harry. From that point on, it was her mission to get revenge.

After lunch, her, Ginny, and their friend Luna Lovegood slowly headed to Potions. So slow, they got to the dungeons five minutes late.

Snape looked at them as he was passing out ingredients, and frowned at Ariel. "Potter, you and your little friends haven't learned how to tell time yet? How astonishing. Ten points from Gryffindor _each,_ and five points from Ravenclaw."

Ariel and Ginny groaned, while Luna did a cartwheel into her seat, and started to read her potions book upside-down.

Ariel slammed her books onto her desk, and sunk into her seat.

"I refuse to work today," she muttered to Ginny, who was still red in the face from Snape's comment.

But, she did her work, which was completed in half the time given. She didn't know why, but potions came easy for her. In fact, it was her best subject, and she was the best in her year. She even beat Hermione a few times, who was in her fifth year.

People tell her that she got her skills from her parents; but, she knew that Lily did well, but James wasn't really good from what she heard. She questioned James about it, and he said that they probably just meant Lily.

It was an awkward conversation.

As Professor Snape was examining her potion, Ariel held her breath, as Snape's greasy black hair was what stunk up the room. If he ever got married, Ariel would forever feel sorry for his wife.

"Well Potter, if you went any faster, you probably would have blown it up. Another ten points from Gryffindor, for putting the class in danger."

"But she did it right!" exclaimed Ginny, standing up.

Snape looked dumbfounded for a moment, but he regained his glaring look in an instant.

"Shut your mouth, you little shabby git," he sneered, and Ginny's eyes begun to water.

Luna gasped, and so did others in the room. Ariel clenched her fists, and stood up.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, you greasy, dirty slime bat!" Ariel yelled, and before Snape could yell at her, she hurriedly grabbed her books and took a sobbing Ginny out of the room.

* * *

><p>"That smelly prune, how dare he call you names?" Ariel told Ginny, as they went into the Gryffindor common room.<p>

Fred and George were there on their spare, seeming to be inventing something for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were quite alarmed, seeing Ginny in the state she was in. But hearing what happened, they weren't as shocked.

"That greasy git. He's going to get it!" exclaimed George, comforting his sister.

"Yeah, and we have just the thing to do it," said Fred, bringing a white bucket towards them.

It had a silver cover on it, with a red seal on the rim.

Ariel went over, and opened the bucket.

"Argh!" she exclaimed, plugging her nose.

But there was nothing in the bucket.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, plugging her nose as well.

The twins smiled. "That is Invisible Manure. Your victim will not see it, feel it, or smell it, but everyone else will."

Ariel made a face.

"But we can't see it either!" she exclaimed, and Fred put a finger up.

"Ah, yes, but you will once it touches your victim."

George resealed the bucket, and they unplugged their noses.

"Is it ready for use?" asked Ariel, slyly.

Fred and George returned the sly smile, and nodded.

Ariel sighed in happiness, because revenge would be at last sweet.

And at that moment, Harry, Ron, Hermione came in the common room from their Defence Against The Dark Arts class, a bit grumpy.

But after learning the plan, Harry and Ron were in, feeling much more excited.

But Hermione said she'd watch, as she didn't want to get detention. Fred and George both already went to bring the bucket down to the dungeons, to get it set up. They decided that Ginny, Fred, and Ariel would keep a lookout for Snape, while Harry, Ron, and George would dump the manure on him from a ladder that is kept in Snape's stores.

Soon, they headed down, trying to blend in with the crowd that was going to the Great Hall for dinner. But they made a detour, going down another set of stairs that led them to Snape's classroom.

But, unfortunately, they passed by Draco Malfoy, seeming to be covered in mud, swatting flies that begun swarming over his head.

"Bloody flies… wait till my father hears about this… a fly infestation at Hogwarts!" he muttered to himself, glaring at the Potters, Weasleys, and Hermione as they passed. They all tried to hold back laughs, seeing Draco Malfoy in such a state.

They continued on, but their spirits fell, seeing Professor Snape interrogating Fred and George about the bucket at the end of the hall.

"Oh no…," Harry muttered, clenching his fists. He grabbed his sister's hand, and tried to pull her away, before Snape saw them.

But it was too late.

As they were turning the corner, Ariel was grabbed roughly by the shoulders, and was spun around.

Ariel closed her eyes, not wanting to look into the ones of the man she hated the most.

"Hey, let go of my sister!" Harry yelled furiously, and tried to get her out of his firm grip.

But it was no use. It was like she was tied by chains.

"Let go of me," she whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

He glared at her, and muttered: "I. Never. Will."

He let go of her, and headed back to the Weasley twins. Ariel looked back at her brother and friends, and they were clearly as confused as she was.

What was going on?

**Should I Continue? **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Life was getting in the way. I hope you enjoy this, even though some characters (like James and Snape) are sort of OOC. I sort of made James a jerk in this story, but i hope that's ok :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP but if I did, I would be a billionaire and Dramione would have existed ;)**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Two**_

A little while after they got back to the Great Hall for dinner, Fred and George joined them, looking glum.

"We're sorry mates," said George, putting some potatoes on his plate.

"We thought we got Snape, but it turned out to be that dung head Malfoy. Snape saw the whole thing," Fred grumbled, and they all looked over to the Slytherin table.

Draco's friends were edging away from him, and he seemed confused.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing, but seeing the looks on the twins' faces, they quieted down.

"Snape took us to Umbridge, and she's making us write lines this Saturday," they said together, and Harry growled.

He looked down at his scar of _I Must Not Tell Lies _at the back of his hand, and couldn't imagine what their scars would say.

He then glanced at the head table, and looked at Umbridge. She was eating her dinner, looking all cheerful and dreamy. He glared at her, and turned back to his sister.

She looked lost, missing her mouth as she held a piece of bread.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned as usual.

She didn't respond, getting butter all over her left cheek. He sighed, and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Ari!" he exclaimed, and her eyes met his.

"Huh?"

"Are you still thinking about what Snape said?" Ginny asked, handing Ariel a napkin.

Ariel wiped her cheek, and nodded.

"What did he say?" asked George.

"Something really creepy," Ron begun, making a face.

"Ariel told him to let go of her (when he grabbed her), and he said 'I never will'."

It was the twins' turns to look repulsed.

"So… what could that mean?" asked Fred, through his teeth.

"I don't think I want to know," muttered Ariel, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Snape has acted very oddly around her ever since she walked through the Great Hall on her first night at Hogwarts. She could recall it so easily….

* * *

><p>Three years ago, a nearly eleven-year old Ariel nervously walked through the big oak doors, behind Professor McGonagall, and next to her new friend Ginny.<p>

She looked up at the ceiling in awe, never seeing anything like it before. She then scanned the tables, looking for her brother's face. She wondered where he was; him or Ron weren't seen on the train.

She did see Harry's friend Hermione, and the other Weasleys, and smiled at all of them. As Professor McGonagall started to put the Sorting Hat on her new classmates' heads, she hoped desperately she would be put in Gryffindor.

After all, it was where her parents were, and the house her brother is in now.

She could faintly hear her Transfiguration Teacher call out the name "Lovegood, Luna!" when she saw a greasy looking man staring at her. "RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat yelled out, and she could hear cries behind her.

The man couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Based on his appearance, she wondered if it was the Professor Snape her brother and father were talking about over the summer. They weren't big fans of his.

"Potter, Ariel!" the professor yelled out from behind her list, and Ariel could hear whispers and murmurs from behind her.

"That's Harry Potter's sister!" she heard a girl say, as she nervously sat down on the wooden stool.

She felt the hat being put on her head, and waited. "Hmm… hmm… another difficult one. A very great mind, very intelligent… you could do very well in Ravenclaw… but you possess the bravery of a Gryffindor… and the bloodline of a Slytherin… hmm…,"

Ariel got worried. Harry also had this problem last year. She just prayed with her heart that she wouldn't be in Slytherin, seeing the boy with white-blonde hair that pushed her on the train.

She could begin to hear the hat say "SLYTHE-,"

"WAIT!" she screeched, interrupting the hat.

The cheers that started coming from the Slytherin table quickly died down.

"I'm not from a bloodline of Slytherins, my parents were both from Gryffindor," she whispered, crossing her fingers.

"I'm a Potter," she added, but the hat already knew that.

After a few moments, she heard the hat say, "Is that so? Then you better be in… GRYFFINDOR!"

It was the Gryffindor Table's turn to cheer, as she bounced off the stool.

"NOOOOO!" she heard a man yell from behind, and the hall quieted down.

She turned around, and all of the teachers were looking at the professor who was staring at her before. He was glaring at her, with his creepy black eyes. Their eyes locked together for a moment, and Ariel shuddered.

What was up with him? Turning away, she continued on to the Gryffindor table, and sat with Hermione and the Weasleys.

After Ginny joined then at the table, the Gryffindors couldn't help but notice Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall rushing out, something to do with two students crashing into the Whoomping Willow.

"I wonder where Harry and Ron are," said Ginny, biting into her chicken.

Percy cleared his throat. "Well, let us hope that they didn't get into trouble; Dad doesn't need more trouble from the Ministry."

No one commented, and they continued eating. Ariel looked over to the staff table, and noticed that the greasy haired man wasn't there.

"Wondering where Snape the Snake is?" she could hear Fred or George ask her.

She turned around, and nodded.

"Probably gone to take a calming potion; he seemed pretty steamed when you got put into Gryffindor," said Fred, holding back a laugh.

Ariel made a face. "Why would he be? He doesn't even know me."

Hermione put a hand over hers. "Don't even fret about it, Ariel. Professor Snape is… difficult around everyone, so just ignore him. He probably thinks you belong in Slytherin, since the hat did say you have a bloodline of one. And he is the Head of House for those Pure-Blooded lovers."

After that, Ariel became completely and utterly obsessed with finding out about her family tree. She spent most of her first year tracking down James's ancestry, and as far as she could find, the Potters were mostly all placed in Gryffindor. She gave up; deciding that the Sorting Hat made a mistake.

But also, for most of her first year, Snape was keeping an annoying eye on her. It bugged her tremendously, but luckily, he ignored her during her second year.

But even so… there was something going on with him, and she was going to find out what.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

The next day, it was a Quidditch match. Ariel woke up in a start; she totally forgot to get ready for it the night before.

She's the new Gryffindor seeker, since Umbridge kicked Harry off of the team. She didn't want to admit it to Harry, but she was thrilled; she wanted to be on the team so badly, and this would probably be her only chance. James recently bought her a Nimbus Two-Thousand and Four, which made Harry jealous, (even though his Godfather Sirius Black secretly bought him a Firebolt).

James was also coming to watch her play today, which made her happy. She wanted her daddy to be there when she caught the snitch… well, hopefully she does.

After having breakfast, she headed down with her team to the Quidditch pitch. They had a short meeting in their tent first, and they started to go up the stairs.

They could hear a very loud chorus of "Weasley is our King" coming from the Slytherin stands, and Ron's ears turned a shade of scarlet. Ariel awkwardly patted his back, as they mounted their brooms.

Once they kicked off the ground, Madam Hooch released the Quidditch balls, including the Golden Snitch.

Ariel watched it, and she took off after it. Soon, Draco Malfoy was hot on her tail. She could see the emerald green robes in the corner of her eye, and Malfoy yanked on her Quidditch robes.

She screamed, and Malfoy snickered.

"You ok Potter? You look very dizzy. Let me help you get to the ground…,"

He yanked on her robes again, and she was soon dangling below her broom. Luckily, she caught it just in time, and remounted.

"YOU SON OF A ***** MALFOY!" she heard her brother yell, as she went past the Gryffindor stands, and took after Malfoy.

She could faintly hear Lee Jordan's voice saying "Slytherin is in the lead, Thirty to Zero…," and a very loud chorus of "Weasley is Our King" as Slytherin chasers darted towards the Gryffindor hoops once again.

The Slytherins cheered again, and Ariel groaned.

She then continued on searching for the Snitch, since Malfoy was now getting his fellow Slytherins piped up in front of the stands.

She searched around for the next couple of minutes, and got all excited seeing James in the stands, talking to Harry and his friends.

"Hi, Daddy!" she yelled out, waving. James caught her eye, and waved back.

"Hello, my princess!" he yelled back, and Harry stood up.

"Go and kick Malfoy's butt for us, Ari!" he added, and Ariel laughed.

She took off again. She looked around for Malfoy, and saw him way up in the sky, chasing after something bright. She grinned, and shot up to the clouds. She was determined to get that Snitch, as a triumph over the Slytherins. As a triumph on everyone in that house who always seems to be determined to make everyone else's lives so miserable, especially Malfoy and Snape.

When she neared the Slytherin, she could see the panic starting to mount in his eyes. Her black eyes dared his grey ones, and for a moment, Malfoy didn't see the Snitch, he was only looking at her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Ariel could see a flash of gold. Once she turned her head, Malfoy was brought back to reality as well.

He dove so fast, he crashed in to Ariel's broom, sending her flying off of her broom. Ariel screamed as she fell through the clouds, and nearing the ground of the Quidditch Pitch.

Ariel slowed down before she reached the ground, hearing Dumbledore yell out the spell of _Finite Incantatem._ Laying on the grass, she saw Malfoy flying around in the sky, clutching the Snitch in between two fingers.

The Slytherins cheered, and begun to sing 'Potter Is Our King' as she got off the ground.

She saw James, Harry, Hermione and Ginny running from the stands, but she turned away from them.

"Ari! Princess, wait up!" she heard her father yell, but she couldn't face him.

Harry had always made James so proud, at nearly everything he did. Even if he got poor grades, James was always beaming at his son. Ariel was always in the background. She did everything to make him proud- even making the Quidditch team for him. But, she failed to again. And she felt like she always would.

She walked off the Quidditch pitch, totally heart broken. She wanted to crumble to the ground, to scream and cry like there was no tomorrow. Why couldn't she make anyone happy? Why was her real talents in potion brewing? And even with those talents, she couldn't even make the damned Snape proud. She wished Lily was still alive. Maybe she would have been proud of her talents; after all, she did get them from her.

Ariel approached the Black Lake, and started skipping rocks across the water.

A few moments later, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

It was James's, but he didn't say anything.

"You flew really well; we uh… grabbed your broom for you," said Harry, stepping beside his sister.

She just looked down at the water, unable to speak.

A couple of seconds later, someone else's reflection turned up on the surface: her potions master.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't for the trio of Potter seekers. It's too bad for you that the girl didn't make yours and your boy's standards. Very well for my house in that matter, it looks like as if we'll be winning the Quidditch Cup, thanks to the girl. You must be just so proud, Potter."

James yanked his hand off of Ariel's shoulder, and went up to Snape.

He glared at him, and muttered: "Don't you dare insult my daughter in front of me again, Snivellus. Or else, we'll have a repeat of our fifth year. Understood?"

Snape drew his wand out. "I do not take orders from you, Potter. And don't you even dare threaten me again, or trust me, you WILL regret it. It only takes three words Potter, three words. Three words that can ruin your life, by even a whisper in her ear. And I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

A few seconds later, Snape was pushed into the lake. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE THREATEN MY FATHER AGAIN, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT, YOU SHAMPOO-FLEEING BAT!" screamed Ariel, and everyone stared at her in shock.

Snape, (pushing his hair off of his face) was about to respond, but he was pulled underneath the water. Bubbles and ripples appeared on the surface of the lake, and a few moments later, Snape's face appeared at the top of the lake. He seemed to be being dragged by the giant squid, as he was moving quickly across the surface.

Ariel and her friends were howling with laughter; even Hermione was rolling on the grass with glee.

After a bit of amusement, James finally freed Snape from the squid. Even with that act of kindness, James knew it would take a lot more to keep his secrets from being soon unearthed.

**I know that I got the wrong spell as Ariel was falling to the ground, but i hope you'll forgive me. I hope this was ok; I know, the ending sucked. But reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
